


Classics Never Die

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Series: Rock the Classics [1]
Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Ageplay, Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth finds Mick's insistence on the classics charming. Written for the "ageplay" prompt for kink_bingo 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classics Never Die

It started because they were at Dylan's place looking up basic financial records on an armed robbery suspect who might have been gunning for blood. Dylan had a copy of Rock Band's "Classic Rock" expansion laying out and Mick looked the list of songs over disbelievingly. "This is 'classic rock'?"

Beth picked the DVD case out of his hands and looked down the list. "The Who, Led Zepplin, Rush... sounds right to me."

"This stuff's all from the seventies!" Mick complained. "Seriously, where's Wynonie Harris? Where's Bill Haley? Les Baxter? Fats Domino?"

"I think that's pre-classic," Beth said. "Like, stone age." She had to smirk at his pained expression. But then they got Dylan's attention again, and the game was forgotten until they solved the case.

It was only when they got back to his apartment the next evening, the clues all put together and the bad guy in custody, that Mick finally got back to the sulking he'd been doing. "I'm not stone age," he said, pouting.

Pouting was hilarious on him, and she couldn't help smiling, though she did manage to not giggle. "Of course you're not, old man," she said. "Tell me about the fifties again?"

His pout had flattened into something like grim acceptance of her teasing. "I was dead for most of the fifties," he said.

"So?" She grinned and slipped her arms around his waist. "Did you watch American Bandstand?"

He sighed and let his hands trail up to her elbows. "Yes, yes I did," he admitted. "And Ed Sullivan."

"So you saw Elvis when his wild hips scared the nation, then?"

"Oh, that was nothing," he said. "We used to sneak over to the black side of town--that was a big thing, those days--and watch real rock 'n' roll." He looked suddenly stern and more than a little patrician. "People these days don't know how far you've come. I mean, Madonna would have been stoned to death, much less Lady Gaga."

She raised her eyebrows. "You disapprove?" she asked, slightly surprised. Mick had never struck her as a prude before, no matter how old-fashioned he seemed.

"No, I--" he sighed sharply, and Beth had to smile again--he sounded so _paternal_ suddenly. "It's just kinda... vulgar, sometimes."

That made her grin until her cheeks were sore. "You disapprove of vulgarity, old man?" she teased, grinding her hips into his.

Mick looked startled. "Uh--"

"I forget sometimes how old you are," she said, tugging his shirt out of his pants. "And then you're so old-fashioned--"

"Hey," he complained.

She yanked her own shirt off and dropped it on the floor behind him. "Does it blow your mind, sometimes, being with someone as young as I am?"

He blinked at her, slowly, raised his eyebrows in bemusement. "Uh, well, it is kinda weird."

"Hmm," she said, and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Have we done anything yet that you haven't done before? In bed," she clarified when he stared at her.

Mick swallowed. "Uh, well, we haven't been... sleeping together for that long," he said. "And, uh, y'know. Josef threw some wild parties in the 80s." He paused. "When you were, like, _five._"

"Mmm-hmm," she said, unbuckling his belt and enjoying the tingling feeling he was giving her. "I'm sure I can come up with something."


End file.
